Chosen fate
by FireAtWill52
Summary: Ok this is about kel and dom's youngest child micah, and his struggle of finding his way lame summary i know...... please review!
1. Homecoming

(A/N)  O.k. basically Kel and Dom are married… blah blah blah… they have kids… blah blah BLAH… well, six kids actually (quite a lot I know, but it IS needed) 3 girls and 3 sons who all choose different… fates.

This is the youngest child's story.

Micah of Masbolle was in a very bad mood.

At ten years of age it was time for him to decide his path…. Would be a knight like Adaim, his oldest brother?

Or maybe join the King's own like his father and Lyran his second brother?

Or would he become a Shang warrior like Sarini his eldest sister?

The problem was, he didn't really _like _anything, he hated fighting, weather it be with swords, knives, poles or even just wrestling, and he wasn't composed, smart and deep like a Shang.

He possessed no Gift, or Sight, or wild magic no.. anything, he was just Micah, ignored, overlooked and, well, himself

He did know one thing he was though, scared, and not scared about anything in particular really, just _scared._

But his confused future wasn't the only reason he was mad.

His brother Adaim had just passed the ordeal of knight-hood like their mother had done, so many years ago.

His parents and siblings had all gone to the capital to witness the ordeal and celebrate Adaim becoming a knight, that is, all except Micah.

Now he stood at the top window of their manor at Masbolle, hazel eyes scanning the scenery below, patiently (yeah right!) awaiting their return, eager to see all his siblings after an assortment of years each, and to see his father, after 2 months.

Then he heard it, the horn blowing, announcing the lords and ladies of Masbolle's homecoming.

He bounded down the staircase, the servants and maids at his heels, and pelted out into the courtyard.

An uncontrollable grin fell across his face as they trotted toward him.

Adaim was the first through the gates, smiling broadly, his newly acquired shield

strapped to the side of his horse Seadancer, covered to keep off the dust.

Micah's mother and father came next, accompanied by Micah's Uncle Neal of Queenscove, who doubled as Adaims old knight master.

Next came Micah's oldest sister Sarini, greeny-blue eyes as always ever watchful, scanning the grounds and her home.

Sarini was in-training to become a warrior of the Shang and therefore was respectfully permitted to ride through alone.

He could vividly remember the arguments she'd had with Mama and Papa about becoming Shang, with Sar always insisted to be allowed to go to, and his parents wary that their eldest girl should do so.

Lastly his remaining brother, and two other sisters', rode through, Lyran slightly ahead of Ariana and Keira.

Lyran, who had chosen to follow their fathers path, was sixteen, a squire to one the king's own, had been permitted by his knight-master, to come home for a few weeks, before riding back to Corus and eventually, back to the border.

Micah's sister Keira was at a convent in the City of the Gods, and had to been allowed to come home for the summer, as well had his remaining sister Ariana, had been allowed to leave the castle, and her page training a few days early, to come home.

Have greeted his parents with a hug each for, probably, the last time, (he was to OLD to hug his parents) Micah turned to Adaim, who was near-by, with a cry of, " Hi Ad".

Adaim smiled at his youngest brother and greeted him with a firm handshake, then brief hug, before undoing his shield from its bindings.

"What do you think of it bro?"

"It's brilliant!" Micah exclaimed, gazing at it.

Adaims shield, with the Masbolle crest of a silver Wolf, head thrown back in a howl,

Against a white circle that was the moon, on a crimson background with a border of black.

"I know!" Adaim boasted.

(A/N) I'm not actually sure what the Masbolle crest was…sorry).

Micah laughed, after not seeing Adaim for around four or five years, it was good to see him acting as he had always remembered.

Boastful about his skills and refusing to speak of his faults.

Micah recalled what it was like growing up with his siblings later that night, when he was supposed to be in bed asleep, he slipped out his window and climber the roof to the top of the house where he sat, gazing around, as he always had done, at the view in the brilliance of the moonlight.

Glancing at the woods, which lay not far away, he remember the games he'd played as a child with his brothers and sisters.

Adaim, with an eight-year age difference to Micah, had played the fearless leader, bossing everyone around, yet still managing to make it fun.

He hadn't changed at all, and Micah was sure he never would.

Lyran had always been eager to please people, his eyes, which mirrored their mothers, would fill with tears when he had been scolded in his youth, and though he was the first to joke of it now, he hated to see people angry, which was probably why he'd chosen the Own as his future, knowing that Ad and Sar never would, and wanting to make his father happy.

Then there was Keira, normally playing the damsel in distress, always brushing her long dark hair, and refusing to play in the mud and dirt, yet always doing so it the end, and loving it.

Keira had decided to go to convent when her best friend had gone, happy, at least that she would know someone there, and not be alone.

Thinking of her, Micah had wondered if she really was happy there, but of course, as always his fourteen year old sister was unpredictable, as usual.

Ariana was two years older than Micah, and, like Lyran, had only gone to become a knight because of their mother.

Lady knight Keladry of Mindelan and Masbolle had despaired when neither of her elder daughters had tried for knighthood, so Ari had gone, to please their mother, knowing how shamed she would be if none of her daughters tried.

Ari was a lot like Lyran, same personalities, same eyes, same light brown hair and freckles, and they were both images of their mother, while Ad and Keir took on their fathers traits.

Micah and Sar were alike, and, while he loved all his siblings, she had always been his favourite, sharing his dark, almost black, hair colour and features.

Quiet footsteps jerked him from his thoughts, and he looked up to see his 17-year-old sister gazing down at him.

"You heard me step? My teacher, the Shang panther, will be most displeased!" Sarini said in her quiet voice.

Micah smiled at his sister, she had always been the same, quiet, watchful, normally absorbed in thought.

_She really does suit a wolf title_ he thought, _like a true masbolle!!_

Sarini had always looked out for them during their games, the first to recognise trouble, and the first to pull them all out of it.

She now sat in silence next to him.

He didn't really mind, preferring the quiet rather than talk.

He turned his head to study her, she was gazing up at the moon a slight smile on her face.

That's another reason for her to be Shang wolf he thought she lives for night-time, 

_the silence, the moon._

He hadn't seen her for six years, longer than any of the others.

It's good to have her back, even if it's only for a little while he thought. 

Then it hit him, why had it taken so long!

Sarini was the perfect person to ask for help

"Hey, sari?" he asked, bowing his head as she turned to look at him.

" I've been talking to mother and father, and they say it's time for me to decide what I want to do… you know…like, my future, and well… I really don't know what to do,

 I mean, I...I… want to be, you know… differentfrom the others; I don't want to do the same thing as them… but I… I can't!"

Sarini was confused, a first for her, at her brothers outburst.

"Why not"

"I dunno, I just feel that.." he smiled slightly " well.. that all the good things have been taken, that there's isn't anything left for me to do except follow you or one of our brothers or sisters, and so… I cant' be different".

Sarini regarded her brother thoughtfully then after a while said, "well at least you don't have to worry about going to a convent, with Keira".

Micah smiled, "yeah, that's true!"

"Listen to me little brother, I had no idea what I wanted to do, what I wanted to be or even who I would be, I wasn't even sure who I was. But I was supposed to know and I didn't, I was just as confused as you"

"Then how did you decide to be Shang?"

"I decided to be Shang, really?"

" Come on! Tell me, please?"

"Fine, I'll tell you", she grinned, "I was in bed one night, and, ironically enough, I was thinking the same your thinking now", she smiled again " basically, I knew I wouldn't be a knight, it's just… not me, I also knew I would never go to convent, so… what was left but Shang?"

Micah nodded, gloomy  "Shang suits you, but what can I do? I'm not strong or good with weapons, and I don't want to be a knight, and, despite the fact we're so alike, I'm not a thinker like you, Shang isn't my thing!"

He sighed, "What do I do?"

_He really is confused! _Sarini thought, "I'm not sure little brother, but I know that what ever you choose, you'll be great at it, you hear me? Just because you're not strong doesn't mean you can't be a knight, just because you're not deep doesn't mean you cant be Shang!"

He looked at her sadly, she knew everything but why couldn't she understand this?

"That's just like saying, just because you're not gifted doesn't mean you cant be a sorcerer," he snarled, suddenly angry, " I thought you'd get it! I thought you'd understand Sar! I'm not going to be anything, nothing!"

He leapt up and climbed back down to his sill, cast another glare at her, then disappeared inside the house.

She didn't follow, just stayed where she was, _oh little boy! If only you knew! _She thought, then retreated into herself in the way of the Shang, and stared at the moon for a long time, as if it could tell how to help the one person she couldn't.

(A/N) o.k. does anybody have any suggestions about what to do with Micah?

I though about him being involved with the gods (a bit like Aly was)

Except I'm not sure which ones, or what he should do!!!

If you have any suggestions please give them to me with you're review, and if no-one says any thing I wont write anymore.

(SORRY IM BEING A BITCH BUT IM REALLY STUCK)

please help out quick!!!!!


	2. Utter confusion

Sari rose late the next morning, exhausted after spending almost all night on the roof, and only coming down when he brother, Lyran, stuck his head out his window and roared at her to " put a ruddy sock in it, Sar, Please! I'm trying to sleep, so just stop damn well talking… no-ones up there anyway!!!"

Sometimes he could be an irritable jerk, especially when he had to ride all the way from the Scanra border, to witness his older brother achieve yet even more greatness.

Sniggering to herself when she passed a half-asleep Lyran conversing in the main hall with their father, she made her way to the kitchens intent on scabbing a late breakfast before taking her gelding Mooncloud for a ride on the old forest trails.

She entered the kitchens, and upon spotting a rather convenient bowl of fruit placed on a counter on her right-hand side she grabbed a few apples and headed to the stables.

Unlike knights or the men of the Own, Shang warriors only needed one horse instead of both a warhorse and a normal riding horse.

She entered the stables and searched the rows for Mooncloud, and upon finding him, she glanced at the horse he was a stall mate with.

And rolled her eyes. 

_Poor thing _she thought, handing Moon an apple, she reached over and handed Honeysuckle the other.      _Honeysuckle!!!! What an idiotic name for a horse, poor beast, how terrible it must be like to belong Keira,_ she petted it absently, and despite the heartfelt sympathy she felt for the horse, she was also extremely jealous.

I'll bet we both know it wasn't Keira that's groomed you so well… 

She banished such stupid and mean thoughts from her head, _she's my sister not a stuck up horrible ogre like Jacquelyn of Port Caynn!!!!_

Once she had Moon saddled and ready she trotted him from the stables quickly, intent on getting out before she was further distracted.

_Remember what the Panther said, _she told herself fiercely_, keep both eyes open, you never know what trouble could be waiting for the boy._

* * *

Only once she'd gotten a considerably large distance away from home did she slow Mooncloud to a walk.

Her head seemed to clear when she was in forests, and when she was higher than ground level.

A horse's whinny shattered her peace.

_No!! Don't say there are people coming._

She urged Moon of the path and into the dense trees, after last night, and both her younger brother's anger with her, the last thong she was in the mood for were more people to use her as a relief for their troubles.

_Oh no!_ She thought savagely as Micah came into view on his young mare.

Sighing she nudged Moon from the trees, _can't avoid him forever._

Micah was surprised to see his sister suddenly come from the bushes, but didn't voice his brief shock.

" Are you still mad with me?"

" No!" he replied, clearly meaning it.

_Well, that makes one of us,_ she thought to herself as they continued along the track.

They took the quickest path possible, up to the mountain range that bordered the Northern and Western side of Masbolle, the Wolfcall Range.

(A/N: I appear to have a bit of an addiction with wolf's right now, just in case you didn't know)

Sari recalled the conversation she'd had with her father, last night, in the lazy mid- afternoon heat.

After Micah had stormed off, Sari's parents had appeared, her father, happy to stay on the roof, wanting to talk about their youngest with their knowledgeable older daughter, while her mother had seemed more intent about trying to get her husband and child OFF the roof, though when they'd both made it clear they didn't wish to leave, she gave up and crept, obviously not wishing to stay up in the wind and dark on an unstable surface, back down, leaving her rather amused family members to talk to each other.

Sari remember the urgency of her fathers voice throughout their talk and, more vividly, she remembered the way he'd pleaded with her to look after Micah, saying,

'Sarini, please your mother and I can't do it anymore, he's too old, it's time for him to let us go! You know this.'

Her reply had been cold.

' Father I understand he has to go but why with me! I'm in training and once I get back they won't let him stay with me, no matter how much I beg, no matter my abilities and no matter who or what he is!'

' I know that Sar…. I guess he'll have to leave you when you get there' his voice had been full of regret.

'Father he is a child, he's only ten years old… why can't Adaim take him, or Ariana, she can take him back to Corus, he'll be safer with one of them'

' Your mother and I have thought of everything we can Sar! This is the only option…

Adaim can't take him, he cant be tied down by a boy, neither can Ari have him, she's to young…. You must have him, my girl, it's all we can do'

When she scowled angrily at him in reply he added ' besides, you understand him better than anyone, Sar, you're the only to take him, and I know you'll prepare him well'

'You know what you're saying father! You're saying that a boy's sister can care for him, prepare and be a better parent to him than his own! This is exactly why he thinks you don't love him as much as the others!!! Not because you cant help him, but because you wont'

She vividly remembered the look on her fathers face when she said those words,

He hadn't replied just bade her goodnight and climbed back down, ignoring her disgusted snarl of 'SEE' and disappeared.

Lyran stuck his head out moments later and roared at her…

Now, she glanced at the boy beside her, sighed again.

" Why do you keep doing that?" he asked, eyeing her questioningly.

The corners of her mouth flicked in a smile as she muttered an apology to him, before exclaiming, "hey! Recognise this place?"

That claimed his attention, "yeah! It's where Ari gat stuck on the cliff ledge, when she fell, and you ha dot climb all the way down to save her!"

He laughed briefly, remembering his mother's cry of "what do you MEAN Ariana fell off a cliff!" when they had returned, all of them dirty and Ari completely shaken, and his sister's frantic screaming when, she really hadn't been in immediate danger; the ledge had been perfectly stable, enough for their Sar to climb down and rescue her then seven-year-old daughter.

"That's right" Sari replied, remembering as well as he.

" That was a few days before you left wasn't it?" he laughed again, "one last saviour act before you went into training!"

She smiled at him but thought wildly,_ a saviour act yes, but most defiantly not the last… I suppose I'll have to tell him, obviously mother and father don't plan to…gods why ME._

She sighed quietly again, and turned to him.

" Brother, there's something we have to…. talk about," she murmured, knowing who would be doing the talking.

"When I go in a few weeks, you…you have to come with me," she said, now his attention was completely on her, and boy did he look confused.

"What? Why?", he said, confused about what she meant.

"You… you're in.. danger, and I need to get… to get you away from here…b..before you're killed."

He blinked at feeling VERY confused, danger! Him! Why? What had he done?

"I don't understand, why am I in danger? I don't get it! What did I do?" 

She closed her eyes briefly, close to tears, and then opened them, willing herself to try to get him to understand the changes that were about to take place.

"Listen, we'll talk to mother and papa when we get back O.K they'll help explain".

"Then let's go back now" he insisted, eyes blazing.

She sighed, but consented and he led the way at a full gallop.

They were nearing the manor when, suddenly, bushes surged, and two men leapt onto the road.

They were armed, and looking straight at the boy slowing from a gallop before them.

But Nightfall, Micah's mare, wasn't prepared for such a quick and hasty stop, she skidded on the lose dirt and leaves, then reared back, hoofs flailing, while the master tried desperately to control her.

But what happened next shook him more than the confused horse.

Sar flashed past, drawing her sword, as Mooncloud bore down on the men, and reared back, in perfect control, unlike nightfall, and struck at the closest man with his hoofs, striking him, then trampling him as he came back down.

Sar was more than ready for the other man, who and turned to run, and thundered towards him, brought her sword up, then, down, slashing him deeply down the back.

He stumbled then fell, dead.

Micah stared, shocked, unable to speak, as she turned towards him. 

Hardly stopping to think about the first man she had killed, She called to him "Micah, come, and hurry! There could be more".

He couldn't move.

She came back to him, and took Night's reins quietly urging Moon to lead them back home.

* * *

" YOU WERE ATTACKED! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WERE ATTACKED, SARINI?"

 _What do you think I mean, mother?_ Sari grumbled in her mind, before replying, " we were coming back from a ride, I'd just told Micha …. A bit…. And he wanted to come back here to talk to you because he was confused, which, by the way, isn't my fault, because you're the ones who…".

"Sari stop rambling," her father snapped, his ton deadly, remembering their conversation the night before, as well as she.

"What happened when you were attacked?" Keladry asked, clearly fighting to keep all emotion off her face.

Sari sighed mentally, before stating, in an exasperated tone, " we were coming back, and they came at us, from the forest onto the road, Micah was in front, galloping, then, when he tried to stop his horse skidded, then I passed him and killed one man, Moon trampled the other. Yes I did check they were dead!" she added, sensing her fathers' un-asked question

Sar blinked in surprise when her father tuned to Micah and asked, " Are you alright son?" _Is he all right? What do you mean is HE all right? Of course he's all right! He's fine!! I'm the one who just killed two men to save him, and not a word of thanks. Why don't you ask me if I'm all right??? Of wait, I forgot DARLING Micah is the baby; therefore he's more important than some stupid warrior of Shang!! _ She thought bitterly, as her parents fussed over her little brother.

Micah didn't reply to his fathers' question, just stared at sari in a daze, hazel eyes wide with shock.

He couldn't understand it; his sister was the gentlest person in the family, yet she'd just killed two men.

He was in complete and utter confusion.

Domitan of Masbolle turned to his daughter and asked " and you, my dear, are you O.K?"

"Yes Papa I'm fine". She replied, through gritted teeth, eyes furious.

"Good, then go and find you brothers and sisters and tell them to come here immediately, hurry," he commanded.

" I think Ari is in the practise yard with Lyran, Adaim is probably in the kitchens, and Keira is un-doubtedly in her rooms, do hurry Sar". Her mother murmured distractedly.

Sari stormed out of the room, muttering to herself, but before she closed the door she heard her mothers voice " Sar? Thankyou, you saved him".

The door was slammed so hard it bounced back off the wall a few times, before Domitan rushed to close it properly. 


	3. Cut off

Micah blinked slowly, his only indication that he had heard what his mother had just said.

_It's not possible! It just can't be true!! _ He thought wildly.

He already knew that Sari knew, for she had told him the basic facts, earlier that day.

Yet how could this be the same day, how could this be the same lifetime!!

Sari had returned with his brothers and sisters quickly, not telling them why they had been summoned, and from what he gathered they knew no more about the situation than he did.

Now, he glanced around the room desperately taking in his siblings' reactions.

Adaim, who had been leaning against the door, jumped as if he had received a jab in the ribs, and peered at his parents through wide, shocked blue eyes.

Keira had shrinked away from him slightly in her chair, which was next to his, and was now staring at him in the same way Adaim was staring at their parents, and when he turned to look at her she had patted his arm awkwardly, and shifted her gaze to the ground.

Ari was staring too, with just as much fright in her eyes as there was in Keira's.

It was Lyran's voice that made him tear his eyes away from his sisters frightened faces and look again at his parents.

" You must be joking." It was a statement full of laughter, and moments later he gave in to it, laughing so uncontrollably that he almost fell to the floor.

"That kid cant even hold a proper sword! How do you expect him to do what.."

Sar cut Lyrans mocking laughter short.

She had jumped to her feet and now advanced slowly toward her brother.

He leered at her as she snarled, " That kid is your brother, Lyran, and if you don't shut up and try to be nice to the poor boy for once then you'll have to deal with me. I'm his guard. He's my responsibility, and he's in my hands and if you don't…"

"Sar please don't start" her father groaned.

What happened next shocked them all.

"No! No father I wont stop. None of you seem to understand what this means".

"Oh yeah! What does it mean then!!!" Lyran demanded, glaring at Sarini once again.

"It means he's going to die".

That did it.

Her father came to his feet, roaring, and he mother interjected, "Sari! You weren't supposed to…"

They all turned from Sarina to Keladry, except Domitan, who faced his daughter angrily.

" That's it Sar. I asked you not to speak of this and you disobeyed me. I can't begin to imagine how…"

But not for the first time, another member of my story was cut short, this time by cries of "Wolf, wolf where are you? Daughter of the Shang you are needed. They are coming Wolf, hurry!"

Sar spun away from her father and grabbed Micah's hand.

"Listen to me carefully little brother. Go to your rooms and pack some clothes, enough for a week at the most, then gather together all your weapons, any you own, and pack them to. Next go to the kitchens and get some food. And them go into the courtyard; your horse will be waiting for you there. One of my people will be waiting also, to take you out of here. I'm not sure whom but you must obey them, you must be brave, and you must do exactly as your told. You hear me? Micah your life depends on it. Please Micah. Do you understand me?"

He didn't. Not one bit.

He turned to his parents, bewildered.

Surely this was joke. Surely they could fix it.

Yet they did nothing.

They didn't even look at him.

He started toward them, but his sister pushed him from the room and toward the stair.

"Go Micah"

He ran.

Up the stairs.

Into his room.

Clothes, Sari had said he needed clothes.

He packed hurriedly, then grabbed his daggers and crossbow and turned to flee. 

Then he stopped.

He turned back and stared at the sword.

Lyrans voice filled his head. _That kid cant even hold a real sword!_

Then Sar's voice, desperate. _Gather your weapons, any you own._

Without hesitating he grabbed the hilt and slid the sword into his belt.

Then he fled.

He sprinted into the courtyard, after raiding the kitchen, and stopped, confused.

There was no one in sight.

He looked around but still, no one.

Was this one of Lyrans jokes?

He turned to go back, and in doing so, didn't see an archer steadying himself in a nearby tree.

An arrow came whistling through the air from behind.

He fell to the ground.

(A/n) don't worry he's not dead.

Reviews please

 Thanx…__


	4. Stolen

When Micah awoke in a daze dawn had broken, he could feel his head pounding and was vaguely aware of an undeniable pain toward the left of his ribcage.

He wasn't aware though of two figures standing over him, but as he slipped back into unconsciousness he could just make out two voices.

"You fool Anthur, Lord Elrenadia said to bring the boy alive and unharmed, and now because of you shooting him we'll … no, actually, _you'll_… be lucky if he makes the night!" This voice was a woman's, but the next voice was distinctly belonging to a man.

"But Sheeka, I didn't mean too!! I meant only to graze him, just enough to keep him down for a few hours so we could get him away from his family and the Shangs! I did not mean to kill him!"

"Tell that to My Lord! Anyway he's not dead yet, thankfully he's incredibly tough for a child his age, I think he'll be all right for now…. And there's only a few hours until we reach the hideaway… so hopefully, for your sake, he will be O.K until then!".

Only bits and pieces of their conversation were registering themselves in Micah's mind…. Lord Elrenadia…. the Shangs…kill him…

He passed out again, and as light shone through the trees, someone lifted him carefully from the forest floor and into a covered wagon, and a second person covered him with a blanket as the wagon started moving, and trundled off into the woods.

Micah woke alertly and bolted upright, before yelping in pain and falling back down into the bed he was lying on. His ribcage, which was bandaged, was throbbing painfully, and his head didn't feel much better.

A lady, with flame red hair and brown eyes, was standing quietly at the foot of his bed. She had jumped slightly when he'd awoken and was now leering evilly at him.

He wondered dazedly to himself that she looked just like Lyran did whenever Micah used to take the last bread roll at dinner, or when their father, Domitan, had proudly handed over his favourite dagger to Micah, for no apparent reason, and had given Lyran nothing, or whenever Lyran would watch Micah nearly fall over whenever he tried to lift a proper sword.

_My sword! _He realised, and glanced desperately around the room for it.

_Oh no! _He thought, as the lady saw the line of his gaze and hissed, "Don't even think about it little man!" She scooped up his weapons from the chair and dumped them all into a nearby wardrobe.

Micah stared at her, trying to remember where he knew her from _I know that voice! Hmm… I suppose she must have one of the ones that kidnapped me! Oh gods! Where in Mitros name am I!_

"Who are you? Where am I?" he asked trying to keep his face and voice free of the fear building up inside of him. _Remember what mother taught you! You're stone blank, absolutely nothing… No thought, no emotion, nothing can touch you….nothing…_

She came back and stood over him "Be quiet boy!" she whispered, drawing a small knife from her belt and holding it threateningly to his neck for a moment.

Micah slowly shrank further back against his pillows and the lady handed him a cup of water from the bedside table. He knew what his parents would say if they could see him about drink something given to him by a complete stranger, but he couldn't see what other choice he had. She helped him drink down the water, and adjusted his pillows and blankets quietly as she watched the sleeping pills go into affect, and Micah drop into the darkness once more.

Sari desperately hunted through the stables for Micah, even though she knew he wasn't there. Shed checked three times before already. _Just look again to make sure, you never know, he could be there _the voice in her head whispered, urging her to check every nook and cranny of the building over and over again.

The sound of restless hooves stamping came from Nightfall's stall.

Sari opened the door and reached out a hand to the horse's cheek, "Oh Night, where is he?"

The hasty clatter of thundering hoof beats drawing near to the stable made her leap headfirst into the little mare's stall. She scrambled in amongst the pile of hay in the corner and quietly drew her sword little by little as a horse slowed from a canter a few stalls down from her rather inadequate hiding place. Unexpectedly she sneezed twice, the straw having set her off. She held her breath as footsteps came to a halt outside Nightfall's stall.

The little horse nickered a friendly hello as the newcomer, a tall young man with blond hair and bright sliver blue eyes, peered through the open the door. Sarini knew him in an instant and rose from her hiding place. The man, Zachaia, looked rather surprised to see her appear from a heap of straw.

"Hello future Wolf, long time no see…. I've been looking everywhere for you…. what were you doing in the hay?"

"I was looking for Micah" she replied as she stepped away from the bed of straw, and out of the stall.

"Why would Micah be in a pile of horse feed?" he asked, eyes glinting with amusement.

" Oh shut up Hawk! I mean I was in here looking for Micah, then I heard you coming, and didn't no whether you were friend or enemy so I hid in nearest possible place, alright?" She snapped.

"Of course" he replied in a manner that suggested he didn't believe her.

She glared at her friend "what are you doing here anyway?"

"Father… I mean Panther sent word to us of little Micah's bizarre disappearance… and he asked me to come help you look for the poor kid".

Sari looked up at him, confused, as she brushed the hay from her hair and clothes, "Zee what in the name of the Gods are you talking about?! How could your Father, I mean Panther, have sent word? That's not possible!! Micah's only been gone for three hours! It would have taken you days to get here without rest even at a full gallop!"

The hilarity of what he'd told her suddenly disappeared from her expression as the realisation slowly dawned upon her. She stared at her friend, shocked. "He knew… Oh Gods, he knew… how could he do this… if he knew they were coming… if he knew before they got here…. Then…. but…but why didn't he say something, why didn't he warn me?? Why didn't he try and stop them?"

She tore free of Zee's preventive hand on her arm and ignored his shout of "Sar!! Wait... stop… Sar no…don't!!" she sprinted into the courtyard, and then into the Masbolle woods. She knew Zee's Father wasn't anywhere too close by the manor; she wasn't the future Shang Wolf for nothing. She tracked him downwards to the stream that ran all the way through Masbolle, following his scent and footprints to the water. Indeed he was there, standing with the Shang Bear, or Peter to some, who was an old friend of the Panther's, from his former birthplace of Queensgrace, prior to the Panther supposedly being saved by Sarini's mother, Keladry.

The Bear and Panther didn't seem to hear the disorder from the Masbolle manor stables, nor did they see the Future Shang Wolf and Hawk come crashing through the undergrowth and trip down the pathway toward them. But if they had have looked up they would have seen Sarini scrambling into sight amongst the bushes, with Zachaia bringing up the rear, and Sarini evading his useless attempts to stop her from getting nearer to his father. The two older Shangs were instead, immersed in deep discussion, or rather, the Panther was talking and the Bear listening. "Quite a funny story behind this girl, her father is Domitan the Commander of the Third Company of the King's Own, he took over when Raoul was offered the position as commander of the First, as you already know, and her mother is the famed Lady Knight Keladry, formerly of Mindelan, as once again you know already. Oh amazing woman that Lady, an old friend of mine wouldn't you believe! Well, the funny thing is, that with parents like Sar's you'd have thought that trying for a future as a knight or even going for a position in the Own was her calling, but no, lucky for us its Shang that's for her…quite remarkable this young girl, just like her mother. Why, she's only 17 and already fully prepared for her future title, yes yes The Shang Wolf will suite her down to the ground, I'm telling you. Oh and of course, of course my own lad is also here at the moment, young Zachaia! I must look for him later… He'll be 19 this spring…oh they grow up fast… seems like it was just yesterday I taught him to shoot his first arrow! Now when it comes to this boy and Shang it's a totally different story than with Sar, see he hasn't got that same independent killer instinct that our Wolf acquires. No no, for him… well he just attacks when you say attack and doesn't let up until he's brought his opponent down! He always does what I say, when I say it, no questions asked! Although that could just have something to do with the fact that I'm his father…but I'm confident it's the Hawk in him that makes him how he is. My Lady never wanted him to do this you know, as the eldest and inheritor of our lands she wanted him a knight! But no! He chose to follow his Papa! Haha! Yes that's my lad; you know the saying the cutest kittens have the sharpest claws? Well I like to think Zee inherits his looks and skill from his old man! What are you laughing about? Don't you believe me?! Yes my wife is stunning! You know my Evelyn! But come on! Have you seen the boy! He's the spitting image of me back in the day! And that's the truth… You seen the way girls throng to him? Ah here come the two youngsters now… Hello son, good journey I hope? And good day to you Sarini, why it's well past twelve noon… I see you're up early! Haha! Yes i'm sure they'll go far my Wolf and Hawk! Come from excellent stock they do! And are both my most talented fighters… always been hard to resolve on who was superior though…Zachaia is, of course, older… but with the Wolf, size and age doesn't matter, in fact she's more likely to attack if you're bigger, exactly what both Domitan and Keladry would do also! fine fine people they are! We should be heading up to them soon in fact.. Oh but I'd hate to see them under circumstances like this, such a pity about the Boy, to soon, to soon if you ask me… but its meant to be I suppose… did you know that my Zachaia should be ready to go through the Ordeal to become Shang any week

now! I cannot wait to see him pass! And i'm picking that Sarini's even more ready than Zee is! I know this is hardly the time to bring it up, and change the subject but I'm thinking that something like this is perfect practice before the Ordeal, don't you think so?"

Sar didn't take any notice of what Panther was blabbering on about to his companion. Panther was always blabbering on about something, and Keladry always said it was cos he was probably going through your pockets at the same time, and sure enough the Panther's right hand was slowly pulling some coins free of the Bear's left jacket pocket, while his left hand waved about in support of his words… _Surely Panther has pulled this trick on the Bear plenty of times! Surely the Bear can feel the Panthers' hand! But then again, with all due respect, the bear is rather dense… _she pushed the thought away, that isn't_ important right now! _She scolded herself mentally as she charged toward them, with Zachaia still trying to pull her back. As she came nearer to Panther he called to them "Why slow down you two! Are you that happy to see me?? Well I'd miss me too, of course, after all these months, don't know how my wife and the children I have still at home… that'd be young Elsa, she's 7 and my youngest boy Daile, 5… handle it when I'm gone! Haha! Wolf.. What's wrong? You look ready to take someone apart!" He laughed at his joke, but his expression changed as quick as lightning as she lunged at him. He stepped easily out of her way, but she'd been anticipating his deference, and turned in midair to land easily a little way behind him. She moved into a combat position, fully prepared to attack him again, but he wasn't so enthusiastic about that. "Wolf what's wrong? Why are you jumping at me like that? We don't have time to train or fool around now! We need to find your brother! Silly girl!"

Sarini let out a hiss of rage and tried to spring at him again, but Zachaia rushed forward and caught her up in arms, desperately trying to hold her back. She struggled against him furiously, as she snarled at his father " My brother! MY BROTHER! He's exactly what I'm mad about". Perplexed quiet met her outburst in which Sarini still had no luck in freeing herself of Zachaia.

"Sar what are you talking about??" Tobeis asked her, softly.

"You knew they were coming for him to early! You knew it before you even arrived here yourself didn't you!"

"Yes Sar" he sighed "I did"

"Well then why didn't you warn us? Why didn't you at least tell Mama?"

"Because if I did dare try to caution her that date she was to have her youngest boy stolen from her… and your father… and your brothers and sisters… and you…and all of us in general… for evermore was coming far, far too early she would have almost certainly killed me" he replied effortlessly.

"Well what about Micah! He been kidnapped, they've probably killed him by now!! And all because you're nothing but an obstinate, worthless…"

Tobeis cut her of smoothly "Wolf they wont kill him until after he's done all to carry out his part of the Prophecy, you know that, know stop upsetting yourself… you ought to remember by now, I've told you enough times: all that occurs with your brother is meant to occur, its all fate and it's all destiny, you cant change that no matter how much you don't want it, it's the future"

"But he'll die, he'll die! I…I mean when I told Lyran… it was just because I was so mad at him…he's never been nice to Micah at all…. but I never thought, I didn't…I didn't think that…that he was actually…" She'd stopped fighting Zee and was beginning to cry. Tobeis moved forward to her and put a hand on the back of her head "I know Wolf, I've always known and I think so has he"

"But he's a child, he's just a child…"she cried, "I know that's the horrible part" he murmured back. Tobeis stared miserably at Sar as her heartbroken expression altered to rage.

"NO, NO I WONT LET IT HAPPEN! I PROMISED I'D PROTECT HIM…I…I promised him!" She suddenly pulled free of Zachaia and turned and bolted off into the woods. Tobies gazed after for a moment then turned to his son, "Zee go after her, and bring her back here before night, OK? We'll be up at the Manor with Domitan and Keladry, understand?" his son nodded and took off in Sar's wake "Yes father"; he called over his shoulder, before his vanished after his friend.

The Shang Panther turned slowly and led the terribly upset Peter back up to the Masbolle Manor. "The boy wont really die, will he Tobe? Surely, surely something can be done to save the lad?"

Tobe studied his comrade silently then whispered, "If it can be done, then it can't be done by us. Peter, come, meet Dom and Kel, it, with a bit of luck, will do them good to see you before we head off".

_And I need to see them to… Oh Gods she's going to kill me…though I suppose I deserve…yes Sarini was right…I should have warned them… I really am sorry little Micah_

The two men walked slowly back up to the Manor, for Tobe a reunion was about to take place for the first time in 10 years, and it was far too long overdue.

Sarini darted easily through the forest that encircled her home, and sheltered the mountain range. She knew exactly where she was going, having both walked, run and ridden over these paths hundreds of times before. Unfortunately for him, Zee didn't know his way as good as she. In fact Zee didn't know his way at all. Sarini knew he was chasing her, she almost always knew where Zee was and why, apart from, of course, she hadn't known he was coming this morning, and she hated knowing why now. _It wont happen, the Prophecy is wrong, it's a lie, just a lie… that's all it is, Micah will be fine… he'll be fine, you'll find him and he will be fine… then you can just take him home and everyone will forget all of this ever happened… _the thoughts thudded through Sarini's head with every step she took. _He'll be ok… he'll be ok…Oh gods no he wont!! He's dead, he's dead I know it! I can feel it…he's dead and it's my fault… it's all my entire fault… I couldn't protect him… AND NOW IM A MURDERUR… im a murderer…_

She couldn't take it. Her brother was dead and it was her mistake. She knew it. She could sense it. Immediately she changed route. She'd been running along the foot of the Range, but now she headed up it. She welcomed the pain that rubbing such a steep slope caused her body and the air it robbed from her lungs. She scrambled upwards, hardly living due to the shortage of breath in her body. She stumbled to the top of Wolfhowl hill a few moments later. Wolfhowl hill was small rise that stood over the pool that the stream, which flowed around her home and half of the forest, ran into and out of. She stood for a moment, watching the bottomless navy freezing water churn underneath her, then pulled in a ragged breath and jumped.

Zee stared in shock as his best friend plummeted to her death. He'd followed her as best he possibly could through the twisting paths of the Wolfcall Range, but hadn't had much luck gaining on her, until this moment. Now he watched in terror as Sarini fell. _NO, no, I wont let her die; no matter what I'll never let her fall… oh gods please let them both live! If you want Sarini, Black God, you're going to have to get through me, and if you want Micah you'll obviously have to get through her, which means getting through me again…. so once I save her… bring it on!! _He wasn't sure how smart it was, offering himself to a God like that, in fact he wasn't even sure the Black God had heard him, but at the moment all that mattered to him was Sarini. He tore out from beneath the trees seconds before she hit the water, and dove in. Swimming hard against the current, he made it out to where he'd seen her disappear beneath and surface. He took a deep breath, and swam down into the depths of the pool. _Sar where are you…. Sar! You'd better be around here somewhere! Oh god this water is cold! Im gonna get hypothermia all because my best friend is crazy… that's not very fair. AH-HA there you are! Knew I'd find you!! _He sunk down next to her and pulled her body against his. _Please still be alive please! Ill do anything just don't die on me…you can no t die on me Sar, I wont let you… please please please just hold on!!!_

He pulled her upwards and together they shot to the surface. It seemed to Zachaia like an age before he would inhale air again. He finally broke the surface and pulled her motionless body up next to him then swam with her to the shoreline. Urgently he lifted her up and carried her to the bank. He set her down and checked her breathing. Nothing. _Oh gods Sar... please please please breathe, huh… looks like ill have to make you breath myself _he thought as her placed an ear to her chest. No heartbeat. He held hand up to her mouth and nose. No breathe. Lastly he placed his fingers to her neck. No pulse. _Oh gods Sar! Forgive me for what im about to do!!! _ He thought

Before he tilted her head back, blocked her nose ad sealed her lips with his. He gave her two breaths then desperately tried to start her heartbeat again, he pressed down on her chest again and again then listened. _Yes! Heartbeat_ ok so it was agitated and irregular but it was definitely a heartbeat! He pressed his lips to hers and breathed for her again, then sat back._ Please please please please please _he prayed silently. He gazed at her face, almost in desperate tears _Sar please please don't leave me, don't die, don't leave me…. I know you're alive your hearts beating Sar, just breathe please just breathe. _Suddenly her eyelids flicked. She then bolted upright, turned on her side and started vomiting water.

"Oh thank The Goddess you're alive," he cried happily, as he jumped at her, flung his arms around her up and pulled her up to his chest. "You saved me?" she gasped out "Yeah, you can thank me later" he joked, hugging her powerfully. "You jerk," she suddenly screamed, as she punched him in the stomach. "WHAT?" he choked out, fighting for air, as she lunged onto him again and kicked him in the shins. They wrestled for a moment, both of them angry, before he managed to drag her off him and hold her down. "Why are you so mad at me? I just saved your life and all you want to do is rip my head off?!" he screamed. "Yeah, I do want to rip you head of! In fact ripping your head off sounds pretty good right about now!" she yelled back, green blue eyes livid. "You don't get it Zee! I didn't want to be saved! I didn't want you to follow me or find me or jump in and rescue me! It's actually the exact opposite of what I wanted!" she managed to throw him of her and sit up, tears streaming down her face. After a while he slowly sat down next to her "You wanted to die?" she nodded, and then put her head in her hands. "But why" he asked, wrapping his arms around her and clinging to her tight. She leant her head against his arm and whispered, "Because my baby brother is going to die!"

He sighed dejectedly, "I didn't want you to know it was confirmed so soon, not at least until we had him out of here, and things made more sense, but that all went up in smoke when he got stolen. Then I tried to stop you getting to Dad, but you were so mad, and you're pretty much unstoppable when you're angry…" he almost smiled, then mumbled "I'm so sorry about Micah, but you know, the Prophecy does have two outcomes… even though the second one is a long shot, its still a chance" he glanced at her, "yeah just not a very good one" she whispered back.

"Come on" he said after a while. He stood and offered her his hand "we'd better get back, your Father is probably sick with worry" she nodded absently, then asked, "not my mother?" "No" he smiled, "not your mother, because Papa isn't stupid enough to tell her you and me are out here all alone…he'd probably let her think I'm trying to have my wicked way with you!"

She laughed, "I'd like to see you try", and together they walked back up to the Manor.

(A/N: So did you like it? Sorry it took so long to put up, but its here now! It's quite long. Sorry about that. Anyway please review and say if you think I should continue, cos I'm really not sure where I'm going with it! Also if you've got any ideas about the Prophecy then I'd love to hear I haven't actually made one yet!! Thanks. By the way what did you guys thinks of Tobe being in this? I probably shouldn't have made him Shang, but when I created Zachaia, he reminded me of Tobe so I made Tobe his dad! Anyway review please!!)


End file.
